


Love in the time of Laszlo

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [9]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, s01e08: Psychopathia Sexualis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e08: Psychopathia Sexualis was broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.John's point of view.





	Love in the time of Laszlo

I'd told myself Laszlo failed to care for my injuries after being drugged because his obsession with finding a killer had left him oblivious. For him to readily admit he'd noticed my black eyes without offering solace or even expressing concern about how they'd been acquired ripped the bandage off that still fresh wound. 

And then he twisted a knife in it. His 'last words' not for me but for Mary and the great alienist couldn't even recognize my desolation at his revelation. 

If Laszlo is right and love is like cholera he's immune, but my heart still beats rapidly.

**Author's Note:**

> A major symptom of Cholera is rapid heartbeat.


End file.
